Stoner63
The Stoner 63 is a light machine gun featured Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and' 'Call of Duty Black Ops DS. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Stoner 63 can be found at the beginning of the level Redemption near the crashed Huey (with Reflex, Extended Mags and full ammo), and rarely from fallen friendly characters. Multiplayer The Stoner 63 is a "Classified" weapon, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other light machine guns. It has a high rate of fire and low/moderate recoil, but a small magazine size, therefore many users use Scavenger or Extended Mags. Also of note is that due to the Stoner 63's 40 damage and very high rate of fire, it has the highest damage per second of any gun in the game. This coupled with its decently low recoil makes it perfect for close-to-mid range combat, and performs very well if burst fired for long distances. Together this means that the Stoner 63 excels at both long and short ranges in Hardcore game modes In close quarters, the weapon has mediocre hipfire accuracy, however, this can be remedied with Steady Aim. Unlike all other LMGs, the Stoner 63 enters ADS in a quarter of a second, the same speed as most assault rifles. Also, in Create-A-Class 2.0, it is held by the character model as though it were an assault rifle rather than a light machine gun. This gun also seems to behave like most assault rifles, with high damage, high rate of fire and low recoil. Since it is the last light-machine gun to unlock, it is highly underrated by most players. Hands down the Stoner63 is one of the best weapons in the game and because of the amount of players who do not use the weapon, the wielder can rack up a very high killstreak when using the Ghost perk. It can be arguably better than the Famas. Using an Red Dot or Reflex sight can make ADS much more simpler and Extended Mags straightens things out. Even the ACOG will work on this weapon. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Extended Mags *Infrared Scope *Reflex Sight thumb|300px|right|Stoner 63 Attachment Overview Gallery Stoner63BO.jpg|The Stoner63. Stoner63adsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Stoner63reflex.jpg|Stoner63 with Reflex. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Stoner 63 (under the name '''XM22') appears in the Nintendo DS version of Black Ops. It is an allied Light Machine Gun with a 100 round magazine and an automatic fire mode. It has somewhat obstructive iron-sights and very high and uncontrollable recoil (in multiplayer this can be solved by the perk : using nerves of steel), but these aspects are countered by a decent rate of fire and damage, killing an enemy with two hits even at longer ranges. In multiplayer it is pre-unlocked for the allied faction and 150 kills with it will unlock the M60. In Zombie mode the XM22 can also be found in the Mystery box or bought from the wall in the third room for 4000 points. Trivia *Its pick up icon shows its bipod unfolded. *The iron sights are set for 300 meters as shown by the 300 under the rear aperture. *This is not available in Zombie mode, although it is available in the Wii version. *In the DS version it has the same reload animation of the M60, but with different sound. *It shares the same reloading sounds as the RPK. *The Create-A-Class picture is missing its charging handle. ru:Stoner 63 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:LMGs